Rough Draft
Rough Draft is a character in Mini-Grand 5105 Profile Weapons/Equipment: ONLY HIS ABILITY TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL Description: Rough Draft is not actually anything in existance, but (I meant existence back there) a style of writing, where in one is not allowed to hit the backspace key for anything they don't absolutely--actually, let's go with this instead. Rought Draft is not actually anything physically in existence, but is, rather, a style of writing, wherein one must never revise their ideas at any point. Whatever you--errr, whatever Rough...no. Whatever one types while under the influence of Rough Draft is final. In a real life situation, this translates into a wealth of bad ideas, where the only...no, just a wealth of bad ideas, with no revision occuring between the conception and the implementation. Almost a mental disease--wait, disease, if you will. Now, let's see which lucky candidate has been afflicted: Cadan Race: Draim Weapons/Equipment: Tail, legs Abilities: Cadan has a very flexible, razor-sharp tail, longer than he is tall, which he is capable of whipping at high velocity in any direction he pleases. His legs are very powerful, allowing him to jump several times as high as a human, and run nearly twice as fast. Despite this, he is capable of moving very stealthily when he wants to, due to an entire lifetime of practice. Description: Cadan stands at bout 6'0", but he can bump that up an extra foot by standing on his tip-toes. He is covered in thin orange fur, which is thicker in certain areas around his head, forming the Draim equivalent of hair. He has two powerful legs which end in flat, two-toed feet. He also has two thin arms, ending in four-fingered hands, counting the opposable thumb. He wears a forest green t-shirt. Cadan has a cynical personality towards anything new. He would rather do something boring but trustworthy than something interesting but risky. Biography: Cadan is 43, a teenager in Draim years (5 1/2 human years). On their native homeworld, Draim are hunted mercilessly by the Hinar, the other, much more advanced sentient species that lives on their world. Cadan was brought up in a small, hidden village of Draim, and was taught to be cautious at all times. Village life was dull, but it was safe, and Cadan grew to be accustomed to associating that which is routine with that which is safe. But nothing lasts forever. One fateful day, a Hinar patrol found the Draim village, and turned it into a shooting gallery. Dead bodies littered the dirt roads, buildings, and those within them, were set aflame, and any who tried to flee were gunned down instantly. After several hours of bloodshed, the Hinar patrol left, confident they had killed all the Draim that were to be found there. However, they had missed Cadan, who had hidden in a pile of dead bodies. Before his mind could even process the fact that he was still alive, he was gone. The dead body above him fell into the space he had been inhabiting only moments ago, and then all was still. (I forgot to mention above that I can't use the backspace key while writing for Rough Draft, except to fix typos. Expect terrible ideas and disjointed sentences! ) In Mini-Grand 5105 Development: Cadan thinks Miasme is a cloud guardian. Death: Rough Draft, and thus Cadan, dies when a computer virus deletes the Rough Draft file on his writer's computer. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Dead Characters